


JayTim First Halloween

by Flyingbirdietimmy



Category: Batman (Comics), Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics), Red Robin (Comics)
Genre: Halloween, M/M, Werewolves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-04
Updated: 2018-11-04
Packaged: 2019-08-18 17:26:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16521473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flyingbirdietimmy/pseuds/Flyingbirdietimmy
Summary: Hidden feelings arise in the privacy following a team-up...It's pretty much smut because that's what my insta followers voted on.





	JayTim First Halloween

Ferocious snarls accompanied the streaks of grey in hot pursuit of the of the blazing red landcraft. Between the flashing of glinting pearls and their resonating snaps was the steady panting as which belonged to racing canines. Indeed, though no feature could be distinctly made out through the speed upon which they moved, the creatures were of a canine make.

Their chase had begun in the city on the eve of halloween. Though the city with a reputation for danger and criminal activity seemed a poor place for it, Gotham thrived on Halloween spirit. It was not so much the citizens as the villains with a love for striking terror and gaining infamy that drove the popularity of the spooky season here. Citizens too seemed to feed on the extra fuel prompted by an extra exciting fear factor. Thusly, it seemed the entire city was actively partaking in the festivities and no one seemed to question why a motorcycle was being followed by half a dozen furry beasts. It might very well have been a halloween stunt except that the rider belonged to the mysterious bat clan and he was leading his pursuers out of the city.

Glittering lights soon faded into the neutral browns and greens of vegetation. Many branches were bare with the scant few leaves, shrivelling more with each autumn day and yet too stubborn to join their comrades already fallen. The plentiful deciduous trees selfishly held onto their greens and thus thickened the forest around. The road was dusty and scattered with debris that flew up and hit the racing creatures, though they were such massive beasts that they could feel nothing from the consecutive strikes. The road itself began to shrink, causing a few of them to fall back a few paces behind the others until the rider abruptly stopped and zipped himself high onto the thin branches of the tree tops.  
The creeping mist veiled their quarry, but the beasts were not the sort to rely on eyesight. They surged forward as one, circling the base of the tree upon which their target had found a suitable perch. The largest of the pack lunged upwards. The tree groaned under its sheer force but did not give way.  
⠀⠀⠀  
“Werewolves on Halloween? Same old cliches.”  
⠀⠀⠀  
The beasts immediately turned on the new voice, completely forgetting themselves while they charged towards the man who had approached behind them. The vigilante in the trees glided down, sniping two with sleeping darts beside their wildly whipping tails. Those two staggered and were unable to make it all the way to the newcomer while the remaining were all hit expertly by the marksman. He stepped back a few paces while the creatures collapsed at his feet.  
⠀⠀⠀  
“You cut it close.” The first spoke with a note of reproach in his tone. “I couldn’t have handled them all myself.”  
⠀⠀⠀  
The marksman knelt beside the nearest wolf and inspected it as if he was paying the words no heed. “You don’t give yourself enough credit, Timmy.” He drawled.  
⠀⠀⠀  
Tim yanked his cowl back so he could give the other male would experience the full effect of his glare. “That doesn’t matter! You gambled with /my/-“  
⠀⠀⠀  
“No I didn’t!” He interrupted. “I was there exactly when you needed me to be.”  
⠀⠀⠀  
Tim snapped his mouth shut and resorted to staring at him. He was right.. and Tim was letting his anger get the best of him for no reason. He tore his gaze away and went to examine the creature nearest him. “They’re not exactly werewolves. They were humans turned into freakish wolf-type monsters, but the change will wear off and it won’t repeat. We just have to keep them contained until the virus runs its course.”  
⠀⠀⠀  
“I’m sure we could lug them all the way back to Gotham did you cook up some scheme to keep them here?”  
⠀⠀⠀  
“A primitive technique, but yes, Jason.” Tim cleared his throat. “I constructed a pit trap not far from here. They shouldn’t be able to jump or climb out even with their enhanced abilities.”  
⠀⠀⠀  
Skepticism knitted Jason’s brows together but he nodded anyways. “Alright. I trust your judgement.” And indeed it proved wise to do so. ‘Pit trap’ really wasn’t an accurate description of the complicated underground cell Tim had created.. nor could it be considered primitive.  
⠀⠀⠀  
Each beast was placed on a sensory pad that lowered them underground. Cords entangled their limbs and held them suspended where they could not cause any damage to others and any thrashing was certain to only further ensnare. Red buttons lined the walls and Tim explained that their purpose was to monitor when the effects had worn off. Upon doing so, the person would be released.  
⠀⠀⠀  
Jason smirked, an odd feeling of pride replacing any reservations he had previously held. “Nice work, Timbo.”  
⠀⠀⠀  
“Thank you.” He responded, but the distance of his eyes revealed that his mind no longer stayed with Jason.  
⠀⠀⠀  
This frustrated the outlaw. He took off his helmet and let it drop to the ground, proceeding to clear the distance between them and lift Tim’s chin so he was forced to look up at him.  
⠀⠀⠀  
It worked. The unexpected nature of Jason’s actions made Tim jump while his icy blue eyes found clarity. “J-ason?”  
⠀⠀⠀  
“I don’t like when you just desert me like that.” His voice was low and husky.  
⠀⠀⠀  
Confusion contorted the young male’s features and it took him a moment before he could say anything. “Jay- I-“  
⠀⠀⠀  
But he was cut off by the powerful crushing warmth of Jason’s lips on his own. Tim’s heart seemed to skitter like a startled cave of bats. His mind reeled while he tried to pinpoint the moment when the dynamic of their relationship had changed.. but the intense pressure of Jason’s lips.. the way his arms snaked around Tim and had him caught like those creatures they had just captured.. steadily bringing him impossibly closer.. chest to chest with Tim being forced onto his toes and Jason craning his neck to keep the connect secure.. it pushed out all other thoughts. Tim found himself relenting to it. His soft lips touched by the fragile cusp of youth moved with imperfect rhythm against the rough pair that belonged to Jason. Tim’s movements found something akin to perfect just before the addiction managed to take hold. The subtle taste of nicotine taunted him while his arms wound tightly around Jason’s neck, the desperation for more bringing sloppy form.  
⠀⠀⠀  
And cruelly, Jason pulled away, a rumble of a chuckle that Tim felt more than heard working from within his chest outwards. Tim blinked and looked up at him, his death grip on Jason loosening. “That wasn’t the reaction I was expecting..”  
⠀⠀⠀  
A mask of unamusement slipped across his features, swiftly concealing anything he might have been feeling. But his eyes could not lie to Jason. There was hope and wariness brewing.. a vulnerability that would quickly be concealed by the walls he had built to protect himself if Jason chose to betray the little part of Tim that he had offered. “What /were/ you expecting?”  
⠀⠀⠀  
He shrugged. “Certainly not reciprocation.”  
⠀⠀⠀  
The wariness eased and some of the tenseness lifted from Tim’s stance. “Why?”  
⠀⠀⠀  
An uncomfortable laugh rippled through him. “Let’s not discuss this right now. I would rather..” he allowed the sentence the drop off while his gaze got caught on Tim’s features. No other words seemed necessary. All the confirmation Jason needed was right there in Tim’s eyes, swirling with the fathomlessness that guarded the most inner sanctum of his soul.  
⠀⠀⠀  
Something about the intensity of Jason’s gaze forced Tim to look away; he didn’t pull away. He wanted this more than he was able to admit. Feelings that he’d neglected to address were surfacing to make a mockery of his diligence to ignore them.  
⠀⠀⠀  
And they were moving again.. or rather- Jason had forced Tim back until the rough bark was pressing against his spine, cushioned only by the expensive kevlar uniform. Jason’s hands seemed to be everywhere at once, greedily touching any place his hands reached. Tim caught a faint whiff of pine from the serene forest around them, but stronger than that was the mushy scent of leather, cigarettes and gunpowder. Normally that might have turned him off, but the smell of Jason himself was something so indescribablably earthy and alluring that-when coupled with everything else- had Tim drawn closer.  
⠀⠀⠀  
Jason mercilessly teased. His hands were move lower to more sensitive areas and then dart away as if they had never been there at all. Such action made Tim delirious with desire which was announced in the form of frustrated whines.  
⠀⠀⠀  
“My my.. I didn’t take you for the needy type.” Jason spoke the honey coated words through a seductive purr that brushed Tim’s ear. That in itself was enough to make Tim take matters into his own hands. He grabbed fistfuls of soft leather and made a heroic effort to yank it off which was abruptly thwarted by Jason’s firm hands. He lifted Tim’s arms by the wrist and pressed them against the tree’s flesh. One hand was on the move again while the other held both of Tim’s arms in place despite the furious blush and frantic twitches from the younger. “Actually.. I think we will start with you.”  
⠀⠀⠀  
And that was enough to bring the blush from cheeks and nose to his entire face and even partially down his neck.  
⠀⠀⠀  
“Is that okay?”  
⠀⠀⠀  
With Tim’s mind foggy with lust, it wasn’t the most ideal time to ask consent.. however there had been a number of opportunities where he could have denied Jason. There was a small part of him that wanted to stop this.. for he wasn’t entirely sure what this all meant.. and he couldn’t bear the thought of letting himself get hurt.. but this in itself.. it was something he /wanted/. “Yes..” Came the weak reply.  
⠀⠀⠀  
An eyebrow rose and doubt seemed to painfully cut into their moment, so Tim repeated it again with more enthusiasm. “Yes! God- yes, Jason!”  
⠀⠀⠀  
Seemingly satisfied with that answer, Jason fumbled around with his free hand to find the releases to Tim’s suit. A few times he cursed with frustration while Tim snickered as his confidence was undermined by his inability to undress Tim.  
⠀⠀⠀  
Tim pulled his hands free and guided Jason’s hands to the right places. He pulled Jason down by his neck to kiss him while Jason freed Tim’s lithe body from the constraints of the clothing.  
⠀⠀⠀  
The cool air made Tim shiver but the warmth of Jason’s body kept him from reaching an uncomfortable temperature. Jason continued his touching and teasing game for awhile longer, although this time he lingered more on the beautiful pale contours that made up Tim’s body as though in appreciation.  
⠀⠀⠀  
By now, it was quite apparent that Tim was turned on, and his untrapped hands snuck down to find relief. Jason was swift to swat his hands away and return them to their former pinned position. Tim groaned in frustration. Jason leaned in towards Tim and fixed the crook of his neck with an exploratory bite which distracted Tim from the absence of his hand until he felt it behind him.  
⠀⠀⠀  
Tim squeaked and jumped when something warm and slick slide into him. His body naturally tightened around the intrusion. There was a toughness to the motion as the finger eased in and out, but Jason responded well to Tim’s nonverbal cues and adjusted accordingly. This preparation continued until the sharpness of Tim’s cries had died down and he seem to adjust to the first and additional fingers.  
⠀⠀⠀  
“Now you can help me..” his hand released Tim’s. His hands shook just slightly and he seemed dazed, but after a moment the assurity that often accentuated his actions returned. Steady he removed the layers concealing Jason from his eyes, each article finding a home on the ground amongst the scattered remains of Tim’s own things.  
⠀⠀⠀  
Scars marred Jason’s flesh. The pale tissue appeared far more frequently on Jason than it did on Tim.. though certainly Tim had taken his fair share of them.. and some had even been given to him by Jason long ago.. “You can really take a hit.” He commented which stirred a faint smile on Jason’s features.  
⠀⠀⠀  
“So can you.. so don’t think I’ll be taking things easy.”  
⠀⠀⠀  
Tim opened his mouth to make a comment, but the return of lips cut him off. Tim’s arms found his shoulders and pulled Tim’s legs up around himself which rendered a surprised gasp. Something firm and warm pressed into him. Tim’s body arched and responded to it by tightening around him as with the fingers, but this time his breaths seemed to increase by a tenfold. Tim had to force himself to draw in longer breaths so as to relax himself.  
⠀⠀⠀  
Jason allowed him to moment to adjust and proceeded to move his hips at a steady rate. Tim’s body seemed to melt against Jason. While his hands became manicales, shackling himself to Jason.  
⠀⠀⠀  
Neither held back in volume or action. By the end of the first round they had both managed to end up on the ground, covered in crumbs of dirt and various pieces from the poor plants that had suffered their tussle.  
⠀⠀⠀  
Both were in high spirits by the time their festivities had concluded. In the dark, they gripes about to find clothes and it took them a few bouts before they were able to match the right thing with the rightful owner.  
⠀⠀⠀  
They moved to part ways, but at the last moment Jason caught ahold of Tim’s arm. “Tomorrow is Halloween night. It’s going to be a busy night for you.. but I was wondering.. would you be able to spare some time for me?”  
⠀⠀⠀  
“Of course I will.” Tim promised.

**Author's Note:**

> I fully intend to continue this but odds are high the ending with be tragic so I advise leaving off here if you like happy endings.


End file.
